Flight Plan
by SoJoGoGo
Summary: Complete Sidney is given the assignment to find Enigma, a nemesis to both the CIA and the Covenant. She and other agencies learn Enigma will be on a Red Eye flight from London to New York. Who will find her first?


**Flight Plan**

**By SoJoGoGo**

**Rating:** PG-13, a little language, a little violence

**Pairing:** None

**Time Period:** First part of the 3rd season. – yes, the one with Lindsay and Lauren in it.

**Summary:** Rumor of super thief Enigma boarding a red eye flight from London to New York as brought Sydney and operatives from other espionage agencies out to find her. Can Sydney find her first?

**Author's Notes:** I think the reason I write is I want to add or change things in a show. I'm adding a new 'bad guy' one that's been known about (in my little Alias world) but never caught or never found. The Enigma; so far it's just a one shot. But if I'm in the mood and a story comes up (and maybe if they start up the rest of the season) then Enigma will be seen again.

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah, Bad Robot, J.J. Abrams, no money, blah.

**0000000**

**LONDON**

Sydney Bristow, secret agent walked into Heathrow airport sporting a business suit, glasses and her hair up in a nice style for a 'business woman'. She trailed a small suitcase on rollers behind her and a carry-on purse over her shoulder, her stride long and lean as she made her way up to the individual ticket counter for the airplane that was headed for the U.S.

"Do you see anyone fitting her description?" Weiss asked over her earpiece.

Sydney had done a cursory glance to the few passengers who were waiting. It was a 2 a.m. flight so there weren't even that many people in that section of the airport altogether. There were a couple of dozen men all in different forms of business suits, none looking as good as Sydney did. One was a tall, thin black man with a briefcase and an overnight bag. Three or four were Scandinavian blond but older, around her dad's age. There was a very good looking Arabic man who gave Sydney the once over – more than once. There were a handful of women; two of them with older children, a few families that looked to be tourists, and an older teenage boy who seemed to be by himself.

Sydney pressed her earpiece. "Give me a description and I'll tell you." She released it and smiled at the airline worker and handed over her ticket.

The worker was tired but smiled as his job demanded as he looked at her ticket. "The plane is just coming in, Ms. Hudson; we'll be boarding in half an hour."

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she took her ticket and went to find a seat. She sat down and rested against the back of the seat so Weiss and her father back at CIA headquarters could now see what she saw through her glasses. As the images came up their picture stilled and they were ran through an International database. She pressed her earpiece. "Anything?"

"Not yet," Jack told his daughter.

Most of the men were trying to sleep. A few of them had coffee cups and were doing various things such as listening to headphones, reading a paper or a book. The boy was late teens, probably a senior in high school. He wore baggy pants, a worn t shirt with an older heavy metal band logo printed on it which seemed to be the case with most teenagers this day and age. His baseball cap was turned to the back on his head and he had headphones on, the bass from it could be heard by everyone in the area. It looked like he had an old duffel bag by his worn sneakers. The women were all trying to get some sleep save two who watched the area and glanced at papers.

"Nothing so far, Sydney," her father said.

"I thought our intel told us Enigma was going to be on this flight," she whispered when she pressed her earpiece hiding her lips from most of the crowd behind her arm. "This is the one lead we have to finding, what, three Rambaldi artifacts she took from us over the past year."

"I know that Sydney," her father said firmly. "But considering we've never seen this woman's face before we just don't know."

Sydney stayed silent, her dad was right of course. It was just that this Enigma woman had taken an artifact out from underneath her nose and the Covenant's. And the thought of the Covenant made her a little angry. She was the one who found out Enigma was a woman and she was one of the best thieves she'd ever seen.

"Hey," a young, gruff voice said.

She looked up to see the teenager standing in front of her with his headphones off, his posture was slouched and he had a little fuzz on his cheeks and a soul patch below his lip. He was trying to act tough for such a slender kid.

"You gotta light?" he asked holding up a cigarette. His accent was American, mid west from the sound of it.

"Are you old enough to be smoking?" she asked.

He took on a look only a teenager could of sheer annoyance at the question. "Shyeah and what teenager doesn't smoke? You got one or not?"

"Sorry," Sydney replied.

He shrugged a little but she noticed him look at her legs a little too long checking her out before he headed off for one of the men in the waiting area.

Sydney watched him from the corner of her eye as she watched the women that were waiting. Two of the single women looked promising. One was bigger than the others with a bit of muscle on her and her hair was cropped short and she glared at everything, her posture rigid. "What about her?" she asked into her com knowing they could see who she was looking at.

"We're checking," Weiss told her.

The other woman was dressed a bit like Sydney but her jacket wasn't as nicely pressed and it was unbuttoned. She also carried an extra thirty pounds, but Sydney knew that could be faked easily. She turned back when the kid slouched down in a seat across from her, his cigarette lit and the acrid smell of it caught her nose. His music was playing again and he semi grinned at her as he took another draw and blew out the smoke then coughed just a little.

Great, he was trying to act grown up to impress her. He probably smoked but not like he was pretending to be. She saw that the men of the group were half watching, some out of curiosity, others looked annoyed because he dared to sit by the beautiful woman.

"Kid's got the hots for you Syd," Weiss said.

"Funny," Sydney whispered under her breath.

"Flight A-41 is now boarding," the airline attendant said over a speaker.

They got into line, the two mothers with their children hustled to be first. The teenager was told to put the cigarette out as he got in line. He said a few choice words under his breath and found an ashtray putting him in the back of the line.

**0000000**

Sydney breathed out as she took her seat in first class. There were about a dozen others up front, all business men. The rest were in coach seating. She took a drink from the flight attendant as the plane took off and sat back in her seat.

"We were right," Jack said. "Others have heard she'd be on this flight, Sydney. We have the Svenson brothers freelancers out of Sweden, and Grigori Slovenki of the former KGB."

"K Directorate?" Sydney asked as the plane banked in the air and was off over the Atlantic Ocean. She took out her laptop and booted it up to see the men her father was talking about, Marshall had uploaded them for her.

"Looks like it," Jack replied.

Sydney took a look around first class. "Slovenki's up with me, which means that the Svenson brothers are in coach."

"He'll know who you are having run into Anna so much," her father told her reminding her of Anna Espinosa her nemesis on many Rambaldi runs.

"I'll watch out for him," she replied.

**000000**

It wasn't long after they took off that a woman airline attendant came around with the drink cart. Sydney picked an orange juice. She watched as one man kept looking her way and smiling.

"He's going to hit on you," Weiss told her.

"That's all I need," Sydney said. "Thanks for the info."

Weiss chuckled in her earpiece. The man got up a half an hour and three vodkas later and came her way. It was an overweight man who had a wedding ring on. He saw down across from her aisle since she was in the outside seat.

"That kid was pretty rude," he told her as he turned his expensive watch around on his wrist.

"He's a teenager," Sydney replied to him in an English accent as she was being British on this trip.

"Still, he should show better respect to a woman of your beauty," he told her with a grin. Weiss chuckled in her earpiece again.

Sydney looked his way with a little smile. "Thank you."

He nodded. "You know, this flight is a long one a good sixteen hours in the air." She glanced his way. "I'm sure a woman as pretty as you has had a good time before on airplanes."

Sydney looked his way and smiled big. "A few times, Mr…?"

"Kincaid, like the painter," he said holding out his hand. "And you are?"

Sydney shook his hand. "Hudson, Angel Hudson," she replied.

He smiled bigger. "Care to share a good time together, Angel? A bathroom must be free."

"He's fast," Weiss said.

"Why don't you go on up first," Sydney told Mr. Kincaid. He was gone in a flash. "And a bit more rude than the teenager," she told Weiss.

She got up and when down the aisle to see only one bathroom was occupied. The flight attendant got a look on her face like she had seen this before. Sydney smiled as she picked up a little wedge of wood meant to stop the doors when the plane shifted. She put it to the closed section of the bathroom door and jammed it in.

"Do me a favor," she told the flight attendant who she knew was English from having her bring the drink cart around. "Let the git of an American out when he screams bloody murder and tell him not all English women like it from a complete married stranger who let himself go."

The flight attendant smiled. "That would be a pleasure to do."

Sydney smiled and headed back for her seat. "Weiss, did you do a check on the crew? There's at least more than three female flight attendants."

"They all checked out," he told her.

"And how do we know that one of them isn't missing and Enigma isn't in her place?" Sydney asked knowing she had done that many times herself.

"We'd need photo ID," her dad said.

"I'm on it," she told him as she stood up. She walked around like she was searching for a bathroom. She heard Kincaid cussing in one stall trying to open it as she went by. She took shots of the attendants for first class then headed into the coach section.

She saw the Svenson brothers easily; they were watching all the women there and then four sets of blue eyes landed on her when she appeared. She smiled at them as she went past. The big muscular woman was also attentive. "Anything on her?" she whispered to her team.

"Nothing yet," Jack said.

She saw the mothers with children and the others with husbands and children, so far it was quiet, and they were sleeping or keeping to themselves. The other women were scattered about and the remaining business men were back to sleep. She looked and finally spotted a pair of worn black boots dangling over the edge of a seat and there stretched out and listening to headphones was the teenage boy.

Sydney went into the back and covertly took photos of the other flight attendants then used the bathroom which had been her reason for coming back that way. She came out after actually using it and headed for first class again. She smirked at the black boots again; she had to walk around them. He was asleep with the music still going in his headphones and his MP3 player was on the floor next to his hand.

The pudgy woman looked through a magazine and the muscular woman was watching her and looking Sydney's way. She realized it was like being on the Orient Express, no one could leave it and everyone was suspicious of the other person.

She found her seat again and saw that Mr. Kincaid, like the painter was back in his seat and he glared her way. She looked disinterested as she turned to her laptop again.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Most of the attendants are turning up as who should be on schedule," Jack told her. "The woman came out as a bounty hunter, Marty Wilson, not really well known."

"Trying to make a name for herself," Sydney said, though with that name it was going to be difficult. "How many do we have unknown?"

"Two of the attendants we're still looking into and the passenger in the navy blue suit," he replied.

The pudgy woman.

**000000**

Sydney worked on her laptop and finally got up to use the bathroom again and stretch. So far, this flight had been very boring compared to most of her missions.

She unlatched the bathroom stall and came out only to be shoved back inside. She caught herself but found Grigori Slovenki's fist coming her way, it hit, she couldn't avoid it but she moved with it so it didn't hit so hard and she countered with the palm of her hand up at his nose. He turned to get it on his cheek but it rocked him back out of the bathroom and onto the floor, luckily the attendants were out attending.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sydney spit out at him.

"You have come to find this Eni-Enigma," he said in a deep Russian accent. "I vill take her back to Russia."

Sydney dodged a kick he shot out at her and he scrambled to stand up. She kicked him once in the gut then turned slamming her elbow into his chest which put him into the wall. She pressed into him and he grunted in pain. "We all have, but doing this will only get all of us arrested," she warned him. "You get as fair a shot at her as I do." She let him go. "Don't try it again or I'll have federal marshals waiting for you at JFK, body bag or not." She went back to her seat and dabbed at her lip that was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" an attendant asked when she came by with snacks.

Sydney nodded. "Just a run in with the door."

"I'll get some ice," she told her and Sydney was grateful. Maybe once she'd get to actually use it, or the Svenson's may try for her yet.

**000000  
**

They were halfway through their flight when her dad came back on. "Sydney, all the flight attendants have checked out. The woman in the navy blue suit is under an alias but so far it seems to be legal."

Sydney let out a breath. "So we have one of two things. Either she's actually on the flight and hiding or has disguised herself so well our computers can't tell. Or she didn't actually get on."

"Do you want us to go through them again?" Weiss asked as Marshall sputtered in the background that his computers might be wrong though he was pretty adamant they weren't.

"That won't change anything," Sydney replied as she thought about it. "I'll find out,' she told them as she stood up.

"How are you going to do that?" Jack asked.

"Probably by getting myself arrested," she said as she headed for coach again. She saw that Slovenki was watching her and she gave him a sly grin. He got up and she smiled as she went on through. "There one following," she told them as she went in and saw that if people could they were stretching out into empty seats. The black boots were still sticking out and the muscular bounty hunter Wilson was still as tense.

She made her way down the aisle then sat down by the pudgy woman. She saw that Slovenki and the Svenson's were now all watching. "Excuse me?" the woman said.

Sydney looked her way. "I know this is rather rude," she told her in her British accent again. "But I was up in first class and I was listening to this horrid man," she stopped when she saw Slovenki, putting all her acting charms in. "That man over there. He was talking about you and I felt you should know that women should stick together."

The woman's face paled as she looked to Slovenki and then two Svenson brothers got up and her face went white. "Do I need to get someone?" Sydney asked.

The woman stood up knocking Sydney out of her seat onto the aisle. She stumbled over her with her bag clutched in her hands and ran to the back of the plane. Slovenki and one of the brothers followed down the other aisle. Sydney was shocked, not expecting that to happen but was up and headed for the woman.

She tripped over the boy's black boots making him sit up. "What the hell?" he got out and others looked their way.

The woman made it into a bathroom stall and locked it. Sydney, Slovenki and a Svenson were there. "She is it, da?" Slovenki said with a grin. He pulled out a gun, how he got it on board Sydney didn't know but that started a small wrestling war between the two men. Sydney backed up as the teenager came in.

"You go back to your seat," she told him firmly.

He scowled at her then Svenson hit Slovenki and the gun went down by the boy's feet. He picked it up looking at it like it was so cool and yet he was stunned at it just the same and Sydney held out her hand as the two men watched him. "Give it to me," she told him.

The bathroom stall opened and the woman came out with something that looked like clear liquid in a jar with an enclosed metal cup in it. "Put the gun down and all of you go back to your seats, this is a takeover," the woman said.

The boy looked stunned and dropped the gun. "Holy shit, you're all nuts."

Sydney looked to the jar. It was an accelerant and in the metal cup was probably the additive that made it go off. Slovenki looked affronted at this. "You are not Enigma," he told the woman.

The woman looked confused. "Who? I want the cargo on this plane."

Sydney closed her eyes briefly at that. She looked to the jar again and then to Slovenki. They agreed in that look. He struck out at the woman getting her off balance and Sydney grabbed for the jar. Svenson didn't help as he hit the woman and it knocked them all back trying not to get the stuff to activate. Sydney got from her and carefully in her grip as two attendants came up.

"Oh my god!" one said as she hit an alarm button. Slovenki picked up his gun and shot at her.

"What are you doing?" Sydney yelled at him as she kicked him in the back of the knee. The teenager struck him in the jaw and Slovenki went down. Sydney glared at the Svenson brother and he held up his hands, he wasn't going to cause trouble, the woman was down for the count from a well placed fist from him. The attendants came and the co pilot was there not much later. Sydney explained what the stuff probably was and what had happened without going into any details about Enigma or that she wasn't really British and worked for the CIA. Svenson and the teenager backed her up.

The co pilot looked at the jar in her hands with fear and they found something to keep it stable until they landed. He thanked her and the boy who was cradling his fist who looked just as stunned.

Sydney came out after answering a few more questions to sit by the boy. "I'm Angel Hudson," she told him. "Thank you for helping me." He shrugged at that. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Jason," he told her. He looked her way. "Stone, Jason Stone."

She smiled and nodded to his hand that had ice on it. "That was a tough hit, you can tell your friends in school all about it."

He smiled a little at that. She kissed his cheek and he blushed as she went back to her own seat. The woman and Slovenki were bound and in a private section of the plane. She sat down. "What do you think about that?" she asked her team back home.

"Too bad she wasn't the Enigma, you would have gotten two in one," Weiss told her and she smiled at that.

"Good job Sydney," Jack said. "Take more precautions in the future though."

Sydney smiled. That was her dad, tender and loving as always.

**000000**

Sydney felt a little tired as she watched the sky go by. It would be two hours until the plane made it into New York and she began to think that the Enigma wasn't on board. "We've checked out everyone again," Jack said over the line.

"You think it was a set up?" Sydney said.

"Don't you?" he replied. "She probably watched from the terminal to see who would come-."

"And she now knows who is after her," Sydney said wryly. "Great."

"Watch out for the others, but we'll see you back in L.A.," he told her.

"Gotcha," she replied and took her glasses and earpiece off. She relaxed and got a drink from the stewardess and watched the movie Daredevil. Hmmm, the lead was handsome. Her eyes drooped which surprised her and she became worried as the others in first class began to nod off too.

Someone came and sat down in the seat next to her and she looked over to see Jason Stone there. "Wh-," she tried to get out.

"Not to worry," he told her as he held up little packet with a coated cotton tab in it, he swabbed it on a patch of her skin with practiced ease. "We have a few minutes to talk before you wake up in New York, Sydney," he said and his voice changed as he reached up and slid off a vocal changer from his neck that made it look like he had an Adam's apple. She looked up at him and he smiled… he was a she, Enigma.

"I did come to see who was interested in finding me, but more than that I came to see you," she said, her voice was a non descript American accent much like her own.

"Why?" Sydney got out, whatever she put on her was making her body tired, like she couldn't react and she was drowsier.

"I have my reasons," she told her.

"You too-took things," Sydney said as she had to blink to stay awake.

"So have you, but while you turn them blindly over to your government I do not," she replied.

Sydney swallowed a couple of times wishing she had her earpiece in and that she was functional. "What then?"

"I plan to destroy them, and end this curse of Rambaldi's once and for all," Enigma told her seriously. "There are things you couldn't even fathom because you don't look." She smiled at her, it was actually kind. She tucked back a lock of Sydney's hair and really looked at her. "It was good to finally meet you."

Sydney shook her head as the sleep agent began to take over. Enigma pressed something into her hands then she leaned over and kissed her forehead and said something to her but she blacked out.

**000000**

Sydney came to when the stewardess shook her. "Miss," she said and Sydney sat up in her seat and looked around. "I wish all flights slept that well." Sydney saw that the others in first class were groggy.

She looked to her hands and saw a picture there. It was one she had seen many times. Her mother when she was young with her niece, Sydney's cousin in her arms. Enigma had put it there. Why? She turned it over and read what was on it, any sleep left her system as adrenaline rushed through her as she hurriedly got up and ran to the exit of the plane. She skirted through small partings between people as she stumbled out to the terminal. She looked around and there a long ways down at the end of the lane was Jason Stone – Enigma watching. She waved and was gone.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Sydney said as she hurried back for her baggage watching as two marshals led the pudgy woman and Slovenki off. The stewardess was there with her things. And she took them and ran back putting her earpiece in. "Dad!" she said firmly into it.

There wasn't anything for a moment then Weiss came on. "What's going on? Aren't you in New York?"

"It was the teenage boy, Jason Stone. He – she's enigma," she told him.

"We'll get someone on it," he said. "Where are you?"

"Hoping to get her before she's gone!" Sydney told him as she ran as fast as she could to the entrance and watched everyone around, Enigma was gone. She caught her breath and looked to the picture in her hand again then read the back again.

'Irina Derevko's sisters never had any children' with a sigil at the bottom, the mark known as Enigma. Her dad didn't have any siblings so no cousins on that side either. She looked to the picture of the girl held in her mother's arms.

She remembered her words before she blacked out. "I will watch over you my little sister," she had told her in perfect Russian.

Shit.

**The End**


End file.
